monthly madness
by lmacy
Summary: Hormonal Elizabeth. Because even The Secretary of State can be moody.


Monthly madness

"Kids!" Elizabeth screamed from the kitchen. She was flustered trying to get all her belongings gathered so she could get out the door quickly so she could make her morning meeting. She was fiddling with the coffee maker at the moment, seeming to have trouble. After messing with the machine for barely even a minute she angrily set down her travel mug which clanked loudly against the countertop and yelled "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

Jason's eyebrows rose upon hearing his mother's tone and he shared a look with his dad who was sitting across the table from him. Henry set down the newspaper he was previously reading on the tabletop, and swiftly moved over to his wife. He looked over her shoulder briefly examining the coffee machine before seeing the issue. "You have to press the button like every other morning sweetheart." He teased, but she wasn't amused. She huffed, and rolled her eyes before pushing the button. It instantly began to brew.

"Where are they? I called them down ages ago." Elizabeth gritted impatiently as she typed out a text message to her chief of staff. Henry opened his mouth to reply, but his wife's voice overtook the room. "Girls!" She shouted.

"Yeah?" Stevie answered as she came down the staircase with Ally in tow not even a second later. The quick response startled Elizabeth. She turned to see her daughters about to sit down at the kitchen table. "Nuh-uh. You two are going to make me even more late then I already am." Elizabeth declared shaking her head no.

They all eyed Elizabeth, not sure what to make of her behavior. "They have time honey." Henry interjected. Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, feeling slightly offended and irritated he was going against her. "Fine. You can take Jason to school yourself then…" She replied before turning her attention to her daughters. "But if you two want a ride we're leaving now."

"Yes ma'am." Stevie said before moving to the counter to grab an apple for breakfast. Elizabeth stared at the coffee machine, annoyed at how long it was taking to brew. She didn't have any more time to wait, but there was no way she was leaving the house without any caffeine. She made a rash decision and pulled the coffee pot from it's place, and began pouring the liquid into her travel mug.

"Babe!" Henry protested. He moved quickly, placing a mug under the flowing stream of coffee. "I need to leave." She defended. "Press the pause button next time." He reminded as he wiped up the mess on the counter.

Elizabeth turned to her daughters, and said, "Let's go." She grabbed her purse, and they were out the door.

Henry threw the soiled paper towels into the garbage can before returning to his spot at the table. He sat down with a huff.

"What was that all about?" His son asked and then took a bite of cereal. Henry shook his head. He knew from the moment they woke up that today was going to be bad. One glace at the calendar confirmed his suspicions.

"Well Jason…" he began, but Jason muttered a 'dad' warning him after noticing the presence of a particular person. But Henry simply held up a hand and went on. "She gets like this when she's about to start her period. And she gets really grumpy. I'll tell you a little secret… You just have to go along with everything she says." He finished. Jason's lips were in a firm straight line knowing better not to reply.

"Oh really?" An angry comment emerged from behind him. Henry's eyes slowly slipped shut and his head hung slightly. An 'oh no' ran through his mind. He knew that voice, and boy was he in trouble. He turned slowly to face his wife. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were squinted in rage. Henry opened his mouth to say something. To say anything that could help make his situation a bit better, but she beat him to it.

"I forgot my briefcase." She announced pointing to the black bag resting atop the kitchen island. "I guess my moody grumpy mind couldn't remember to grab it." She joked.

"I never said moody." He defended. Elizabeth clapped her lips together and threw a mean glare his way, unbelieving of the nerve he has. He was by no means helping his case.

"Being as you have to go along with everything I say… I say you now have the pleasure of washing and putting away all the dishes, doing the laundry, and guess what… I just washed all our sheets so you get to do your favorite and the best job in the whole house: putting the shams on the big pillows. And after that you can take your pillow and sleep on the couch." She said, giving him an angry smirk.

Henry sighed as he stood from the chair. "Babe." He complained. She shook her head as she grabbed her briefcase. "I'm late." She stated before rushing out the door.

Henry turned back to his son, mouth agape. "I tried to warn you." Jason reminded.

~MS~

Her morning had been rough. Not only at home, but also at work. She was rushed to The White House the moment she had stepped foot onto the seventh floor. The emergency in Belize took longer than expected, resulting in her morning meetings being pushed back. Which meant she'd have to work through lunch if she wanted to get home at a decent hour.

After speaking with two ambassadors concerning an issue regarding a virus outbreak, she had her daily run through with her staff. Typically she met with them first thing in the morning, but due to her schedule delay a few other obligations took priority.

They discussed the situation unfolding in Belize. Talked about sending vaccinations to two different areas suffering from an outbreak of the measles. And then their discussion turned to the dinner The Secretary would be hosting next week, and that's when she snapped.

"Why are we doing this?" She questioned, irritated that they were spending so much time on this dinner when they could be focusing on something that really mattered. "The dinner?" Jay asked, wanting The Secretary to confirm. She nodded.

Nadine and Daisy shared a confused look. "We've been through this before, the press loves stuff like this." daisy explained.

"Well I don't." Elizabeth said honestly. "Well ma'am you don't have much of a choice." daisy replied. Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Okay. Now if everyone could leave I have actual things to get done." The Secretary commanded.

Her staff scurried from her office, wanting to avoid the wrath of her obviously rotten mood.

"What the hell was with her?" Daisy asked Matt. He shrugged his shoulders. "Is it bad I hope I don't see her the rest of the day?" The speech writer questioned.

~MS~

She was able to arrive home just in time for dinner, but only because she scrapped three things from her schedule. Nadine had been forgiving once informed The Secretary had already rescheduled the events.

Elizabeth stepped through the door and the smell of pasta instantly hit her nose. She hummed her approval.

After kicking off her heels and shedding her coat, she entered the dining room, and greeted her family. They were just getting ready to sit down. "It smells delicious." Elizabeth commented.

"Stevie and Ally cooked tonight." Henry admitted as he passed the bottle of wine across the table to his wife. She poured herself a generous amount.

"How was work mom?" Stevie asked, starting a conversation. "Oh… long and jam packed, but I would rather hear about your days." She answered.

Small talk filled the room after each of her children gave a recount of their day at school. There was a brief moment of silence before Elizabeth blurted out, "Henry did you remember to pick up that package from the post office today?"

"What package?" he asked, looking up from his plate. "You're kidding." She opposed, dropping her fork. His face said differently. "Henry…" She complained.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He defended. "I told you that one of us needed to sign for a package Will sent!" She said sharply, raising her voice. "You never told me about a package Elizabeth!" Henry yelled.

Their kids sat at the table between their screaming parents. Stevie mouthed the word 'woah' to her brother. Allison was the first to stand from her chair. The other two followed suit. "Well… we'll leave you two to it." Stevie announced, giving an apologetic expression to her father.

He sighed after watching the last of his kids leave the room. He connected eyes with his wife from across the table. "I can pick up the package in the morning." He relented, knowing this was going nowhere.

"No. I'll do it myself." She told him. He snickered at her, beginning to lose his temper. "You don't think I'm capable of picking it up?" He joked, taking a huge gulp of his wine.

"Well you obviously forgot the first time." He nearly spit out his drink hearing her words. "You never once mentioned this package until ten minutes ago!" He shouted, moving his hands about in anger.

"Don't yell at me." She whispered. And before he knew it there were tears running down her cheeks. Seeing her reaction he stood and moved towards her. "Oh Elizabeth please don't cry babe." He tried to calm her, but it seemed to anger her more.

She stood from the table and clenched her fists. "Ugh I just can't stand you right now." She declared.

He stepped closer to her. "Well do you want me to leave you be?" He asked, not knowing what she needed.

"I want… I want you to kiss me." She mumbled. She looked up at him with those sad but loving eyes and he couldn't say no.

He placed a gentle hand on her cheek before letting their lips meet in the softest of kisses. They pulled away after a moment. "Better?" he questioned.

"Not yet." She said, pulling him back down towards her. Their gentle peck quickly turned into a passion filled encounter. Henry soon found himself pining Elizabeth up against the dining room wall, her leg draped around his waist. They only stopped for the need of oxygen.

"I'm really sorry I was being a bit bitchy." She apologized as Henry kissed her neck. "A bit?" He muttered. "Hey." She said warning him that he was pushing it. "I never told you about the package, did I?" She asked a bit embarrassed. "Not once." He answered. She chuckled softly.

She let out a nearly inaudible moan as he sucked the spot she so dearly loved behind her ear. "How about we go make use of this time before you officially turn into someone else and don't want me to touch you for a whole week?" He teased, smiling at her. But his smile quickly fell seeing her expression.

She shoved him away, glaring at him, before turning and heading for the staircase. "Oh come on babe… it was a joke." He pleaded, following behind her.

He shook his head at himself. He needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

AN: So I caught up on season five of M Sec this week and oh my gosh I have so many ideas for stories! Enjoy this random drabble. Tell me if you like/love/hate it! I love feedback and hearing from each and every one of you!


End file.
